


It's A Spate! (A Space Date)

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventide: Hance Zine, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Lance didn't know that they were able to stop at space malls for dates.  But, well, he sure does now!





	It's A Spate! (A Space Date)

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two contributions to Eventide: Hance Zine. The second contribution will be posted soon~

Lance wasn't sure what was going on, but Shiro, Allura and Hunk were obviously hiding something.  Shiro and Allura were their normal, practically impassive selves, but the only way he knew this was from knowing Hunk so well - he became more fidgety and avoidant when there was something going on.  It was even more obvious they were hiding something when Pidge and Keith both asked him if he knew what was going on, when the three of them were the last ones to make it to the control room.  Coran was tight-lipped when he hid the castle and, surprisingly, distributed the limited amount of money they had gotten (as thank yous from freed planets) between Shiro, Allura, and Hunk.  The only part that struck Lance as strange was Hunk being in charge of some of the money - Allura and Shiro were obvious choices, but...

 

Before Lance could put much thought into the matter, Hunk was already dragging him to the hangar, followed closely by Shiro and Allura, with Keith and Pidge bringing up the rear with loud complaints and protests.  All six were squished into a mid-sized spacecraft (another gift from a planet they had freed, to blend in with “modern” technology and not get spotted by Galra in their Altean pods), and Lance didn't even try to argue for why he should fly when Shiro immediately sat at the controls.  Instead, he looked suspiciously out the window, and it clicked as they drew closer.

 

"We're at the mall again!" He crowed, jumping out of his seat to smush his face against the window.  It suddenly made sense, why Allura had told them to not wear their paladin armor, and why even Shiro hadn't protested.  Pidge’s elbow found its way into Lance’s side, eagerly trying to figure out if this was the same mall as the last one they’d visited.  Keith even poked his head up to the window, bright eyed and curious as Lance twisted back around to look at Hunk, who just smiled in a relieved way.

 

“Wait, Hunk, you  _ knew _ about this?”  Lance asked incredulously.  Hunk smiled sheepishly, but didn’t get a chance to speak.

 

“This was actually Hunk’s idea.”  Allura stated mildly, which drew a hoot of thanks and delight from Pidge.  

 

“Are we...On a supply run?”  Keith asked with a frown that only grew deeper when Allura shook her head.

 

“When was the last time any of us relaxed?”  Shiro asked calmly as he parked their pod near the entrance.  Lance spent a second wondering if there were space parking lots marked like those on Earth, but unfortunately dismissed the idea, not seeing any sort of lines to indicate parking spots.  Keith was still frowning when Shiro grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to disembark, the frown only lessened when Shiro whispered something into Keith’s ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear.  Pidge was halfway out of the ship before Allura had rose (shooting Hunk a covert thumbs up).  She hurried out after Pidge, leaving Lance and Hunk alone on the ship, Lance slightly confused and Hunk fidgety as he avoided Lance’s curious looks.

 

“So...Not a supply run.”  Lance stated, as Hunk nervously scuttled off the ship.  He hummed a nervous affirmative, as if Lance had said it questioningly, and hesitated before taking Lance’s hand and tugged him out of the ship.  Lance grinned at the back of Hunk’s head, and allowed himself to be dragged along without protest, even though he felt in his gut that something was off with his best friend.

 

“Where’re we going first?”  Lance asked, as they unintentionally regrouped around a map, written in some language that he didn’t know.  Allura leaned over to whisper something in Hunk’s ear as she pointed at the map - her eyes twinkled mischievously as she waved after them, Hunk’s face red as he ignored her tinkling bell laughter, dragging Lance away from them.

 

“What was that about?”  Lance couldn’t help but ask, looking back over his shoulder at Allura, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro, still clustered around the map.  Allura and Shiro shared twin knowing looks, as Keith slowly inched away from them towards a kiosk selling knives, while Pidge tugged at Allura’s sleeve while pointing at the map.  Hunk didn’t answer Lance’s question again, instead pulling them in a zigzagging pattern away from the entrance.  Lance tried to be patient, he really did, noisily huffing as he was dragged along, until Hunk slowed to an almost-stop where the crowd had thinned out.  He waited a few more minutes, as Hunk’s red face returned to its normal color, before pressing.

 

“Okay, are you going to answer me now?”  Lance complained, digging his heels into the floor.  Hunk immediately stopped, eyes wide with...Worry?

 

“Ah, uh, sorry bro,” Hunk said sheepishly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in the back of Lance’s hand.  Which was, uh, different, but Lance wasn’t really complaining - it felt nice, and he immediately started to relax a bit, even if he was still a bit salty about Hunk not answering his questions.

 

“So...If this isn’t a supply run, where’re we going?”  He prompted.  Hunk’s only reply was a grin, the sort that made Lance’s knees almost turn to jelly, before dragging them both up an escalator.  While Lance did like surprises, as they walked past a store that seemed to sell...Some sort of plasmic jelly? - he wasn’t sure what sort of surprise Hunk had planned.  But, well, Lance trusted  his crush his best friend, so he was going to do his best to hold his tongue…

  
  
  


Okay, Lance was a bit more relaxed, after Hunk had led him to what appeared to be a restaurant - the obviousness of it had made Lance snort a bit.  Hunk  _ loved _ food, he loved to make people happy with his food, so why didn’t Lance  _ think _ that Hunk would take him to a restaurant?  Probably because when Lance thought of malls, all he could think of for food was greasy food courts, full of fast food and children crying for french fries.  The only thing that set him on edge about the place, was that it blared  _ expensive, _ from the way patrons exiting were dressed, to the quiet violin and piano tinkling through from within.  The only difference this was compared to Lance’s only other experience with high end restaurants (aside from being severely under-dressed), was the variety of aliens that were present.

 

“So, I uh, did some research the last time we were in this galaxy, and would you believe that this place was here?  It’s apparently well known for serving  _ really _ exotic food, from an almost uninhabited star system,”  Hunk spouted, pulling Lance closer to the wall when a large alien shuffled past them with a quiet ‘excuse me’.  Lance raised an eyebrow expectantly, knowing that there had to be more to the story.  “I told Shiro, Allura, and Coran about it and everything.  Dunno where they all went, but…”  Hunk trailed off, as they had slowly been walking in to the front desk, where an unimpressed slug-like creature stood, staring down at them.

 

“Your name?”  It asked, voice slightly accented in a way that, funnily enough, reminded Lance of France.  He would’ve started giggling if Hunk didn’t take over immediately.

 

“Reservations for two, under Hunk?”  His statement came out more like a question, his hand nervously tightening on Lance’s, who took the opportunity to squeeze back and soothingly rub his thumb over the back of Hunk’s hand.  The creature looked down at the book with a frown, before smiling slightly as it found Hunk’s name.

 

“Alright, follow me please,”  It said, before moving surprisingly quickly through the crowd, grabbing a pair of menus from behind the desk.  They had to practically jog to keep up, and Lance couldn’t help wondering if they could cross slugs back from earth with this, and make for some impressive races.  They ended up in a secluded corner, with red candles giving most of the light in the small alcove.  (Bells in Lance’s head immediately started screaming  _ romance!, _ but Hunk wasn’t taking him on a  _ date, _ was he?)

 

“Enjoy your meal,” Mr. Slug-guy said as Hunk sat at one side of the booth, and Lance slowly sat across from him.  The table and bench seat automatically adjusted to their size, shortening and moving closer together without either boy having to move them.  After a few minutes of silence, covertly glancing up at the other across the table, Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Hunk,” He whined, slapping the papery menu down onto the table, making the candles flicker.  “This feels like a...Y’know, date?”  There, he’d said it, even if his face was starting to burn.  Hunk blinked at Lance for a second, slowly, as a matching blush spread across his face.

 

“Uh, what if...I said this  _ was _ a date?”  Hunk asked sheepishly, his shoulders pulling up nervously.  It was Lance’s turn to blink now, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

 

“So like...A space date?  Is this a spate, Hunk?”  Lance tried to joke, scooting as close as he could get to gently tap their feet together, in a way that was supposed to mean ‘this is a good thing’.  Hunk looked relieved as he let Lance kick at his toes, grinning just as widely as he apparently understood Lance’s unspoken message.

 

“It’s a spate,”  Hunk laughed, and Lance felt delighted and powerful for making him so happy.  They settled into mutual, grinning silence then, as they scanned their menus (and Lance made a mental note to smooch the  _ heck _ out of Hunk once they were on the way back to the castle).


End file.
